UCW World War 2016
by Alex The Owl
Summary: UCW's fourth PPV of 2016
1. Chapter 1

And now, Ultra Cool Wrestling presents...

World War!

* * *

We're in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, in an arena decorated with military paints and some war cars and trucks around the entrance stage. Pyros goes off as the crowd cheers.

"Good eve night, dear UCW fans! I'm Bobby Senior along with Joey Mickey live from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil for what should be an awesome UCW Pay-per View!"

"That's right! There's so much promising matches for tonight!"

"And the first one is starting right now!"

 **(Adventure of a lifetime-Coldplay)**

"The following contest is a Six-man Tag Team Match! Introducing first, from Saint-Mandé, France, "The Adventurer" YELLOWBOY!"

The crowd cheered as the young wrestler arrived on the stage and ran into the ring with clapping in fans' hands on the way.

 **(You get what you give-The New Radicalz)**

"And his partner, from Grandby, Québec, Canada, SURFER MITCH THOMPSON!"

He is a small man with blonde hair and small beard. He wears a red front headband with a wrestling attire of the same colour and black boots.

He mad the explorer moves before tapping in fans' hands and getting in the ring to exchange an high five with Yellowboy and making the sign once more on a top corner.

 **(Into the Ocean)**

"And their partner, from the deep blue sea, SHARK BOY II!"

He arrived and made the Shark Boy entrance before getting into the ring.

 **(Terrible Gift)**

"And their opponent, from Taïwan, EL SAMURAI JR.!"

He arrived on stage and made the respectful bowing before slowly walking to the ring where he removed his mask cover to reveal his mask.

 **(To The Sky)**

"And his partners, from South Korea, El Buho, El Penguino, TEAM POLAR!"

They both got cheered and made their way to the ring, clapping in fans' hands on the way.

They then both went in their corner and Shark Boy started for his team while El Samurai Jr. started for his and the ref called for the bell.

El Samurai bowed to Shark boy who repeated the gesture. They kept boing back and forth until they both locked into a clinch.

They then exchanged locks and blows until they stopped and got cheered by the crowd.

El Samurai then kicked Shark Boy's sides until he pushed him into a corner. He then charged at him, but he moved out of the way and ran into the ropes to catch El Samurai with a Running Bulldog.

He then dragged him to his corner and tagged Yellowboy in who, with the help of Shark Boy, ran to the opposite side and charged into him with a Running Dropkick.

Yellowboy then got him back up and applied a Suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As El Samurai went to a corner, Yellowboy charged at him, only to be countered with a kick to the face, followed by a Neckbreaker from the second turnbuckle.

He then gave the tag to El Penguino who jumped on the top rope for a Springboard Dropkick to Yellowboy.

He then walked beside him and applied a Standing Sommersault on him followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

El Penguino brought Yellowboy on a top turnbuckle and tried to go for an Hurricanrana from here, but he managed to push him back.

He then grabbed El Penguino in a DDT position and went for a Tornado DDT.

Afterward, Yellowboy managed to tag Surfer in while Penguino tagged El Buho and they both jumped into the ring to start exchanging blows.

El Buho got the upper hand and went for a powerful smash which Surfer dodged and caught him with a Back Slide.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Surfer tried to clothesline El Buho as he got up, but he avoided, jumped on a corner and on Surfer with a Diving Hurricanrana.

Afterward, he charged in the ropes for a clothesline and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

El Buho got Surfer back up and lifted him in a Suplex position for his Brainbuster, but he managed to reverse it into a roll up.

"1!...2!..."

El Buho reversed it.

"1!...2!..."

Surfer reversed it again.

"1!...2!..."

El Buho broke free and quickly kicked Surfer to follow with his Brainbuster. He then followed with locking Surfer into a Koji Clutch submission hold.

Yellowboy quickly got in and kicked El Buho to make him break the hold.

El Penguino got in and charged at him, only for him to low down the ropes, making the masked wrestler fall out of the ring. Yellowboy then ran into the ropes and jumped outside on him with a Suicide Dive.

Surfer then managed to tag Shark Boy II who immediately started striking El Buho quickly before running into the ropes and jumping on him with a Thesz Press followed by multiple punches.

He then ran into the ropes and made the shark move before hitting an Elbow Drop on El Buho and getting on the ropes to get the crowd to cheer for him.

However, while he did so, he didn't saw El Samurai Jr. getting tagged by El Buho.

As he turned around, El Samurai almost kicked him, but he dodged and kicked his stomach for a Shark Boy Chumper.

However, he pushed him back for El Buho to slap his face and El Samurai then grabbed him from behind to apply his KASHA! (Cross Rhodes) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The bell rang.

"Here are your winners, EL SAMURAI JR. AND TEAM POLAR!"

The crowd cheered as the three men celebrated their victory in the ring.

"Wow! That was what you call tag team action!" Mickey said.

"I'm sure the next Tag Team match will be as good. It will be for the Diva Tag Team Championship and it's up next!" Bobby said.


	2. Chapter 2

"The following contest is a Tag Team Match scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Diva Tag Team Championship!"

 **(Christinna Grimmie & Mike Tompkins Mashup)**

"Introducing first, the challengers, from Kuneer, Ga'Hoole and Suki, Ukraine, SKYLER THE ELF OWL & DIANA BATIST!"

They both cheered as they arrived on the stage where Skyler showed her wings and Diana made her belly dance. They then entered the ring and got ready to fight the opponent.

 **(Kung Fu Fighting)**

"And their opponents, from Shangai, China, they are the UCW Diva Tag Team Champions, MISS VIPER & TIGER GIRL!"

The crowd cheered as they arrived on the stage with the belts and tapped in fans' hands while heading toward the ring. Once inside they showed off some Kung Fu moves before giving the belts to the ref who showed them and called for the bell.

Diana and Viper started off the match.

They locked into a clinch in which Diana quickly grabbed Viper into a Headlock. She soon pushed Diana in the ropes to break the hold, but the belly dancer knocked her down with a shoulder tackle.

She then ran into the ropes, but Viper crawled close to her, forcing her to jump, got back up and jumped above her and finished this with a Hip Toss.

As Diana retreated into a corner, Viper charged into her with a running Heel Kick followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

She went on Diana's back and locked her into a Camel Clutch. After struggling a moment, Diana managed to lift her into an Electric Chair position.

However, Viper managed to turn it into a Frankensteiner with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Viper then tagged Tiger Girl in and they pushed her in the ropes for a double Flapjack. Tiger Girl then placed her head between her legs and applied a Powerbomb with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Tiger Girl waited for her to get back up before hitting her with a clothesline. She once again awaited for her to get up as she set up her Clash of Justice.

Once Diana turned around, she surprised Tiger Girl with a Codebreaker. The crowd started chanting for her along Skyler.

As she was about to tag Skyler in, Tiger Girl grabbed her foot, holding her back. However, Diana got on one leg and hit an Enzuigiri on the side of her head, knocking her down.

She then tagged Skyler who immediately ran toward Tiger Girl who tried to clothesline her, but she dodged and ran into the ropes to hit her with a Springboard Moonsault.

As Tiger Girl got on her knees, Sky ran in the ropes and hit her with a Hurricanrana, hitting Tiger's face on the floor and followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Skyler once against ran into the ropes, but Tiger Girl caught her with a clothesline. She then grabbed her and tossed her outside the ring, but she landed on the apron.

She tried to attack Skyler, but she hit her in the stomach with a charge from the middle rope. She then jumped and caught her with a Leg Trap Sunset Flip Powerbomb.

"1!...2!..."

Viper came in to break the pin.

She then pushed her in the ropes and tried to kick her, but she dodged and caught her with a Headscissors DDT.

Diana then came in and hit Tiger Girl with a Spinning Heel Kick before catching Viper with her Hips From Hell followed by her Metal Leg Drop.

She then lifted her on her back for her Metal Slam, but Tiger Girl kicked her stomach and, with the help of her partner, clotheslined her outside the ring.

As they turned around, Skyler surprised them with a double Wheelbarrow-Bulldog. She then dropkicked Tiger Girl outside the ring too.

As she turned around, Viper charged at her, but she kicked her leg, making her fall on the second rope in position for Sky's Sandstorm.

She ran into the opposite ropes and hit her Sandstorm on Viper which stunned her.

She then jumped in a springboard toward her, only to get hit in mid-air with a Superkick. Viper then let herself fall on top of Skyler for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The ref called for the bell. "Here are your winners and still UCW Diva Tag Team Champions, TIGER GIRL & MISS VIPER!"

The crowd cheered as the ref brought them their belts and they hugged before celebrating with the crowd.

"That was an amazing match! Nobody have anything to be ashamed of tonight!" Bobby said.

"I agree." Mickey said. "And coming up is El Gigante's first match against former International Champion Jay "The King" Renolds. Coming right after this..."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hail to the king)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Miami, Florida, JAY "THE KING" RENOLDS!"

He got cheered by the crowd as he arrived on stage and ran into the ring by sliding under the rope. He then removed his king jacket and threw it into the crowd.

 **(Goliath-Immediate music)**

"And his opponent, being accompanied by Fr0st Sh4dow, from South Africa, EL GIGANTE!"

He looks like Big Show, but with hair and with his attire from 2006.

He received a mix reaction from the crowd as he slowly walked toward the ring while roaring. He walked the steel steps before getting into the ring above in the second rope.

Jay wasted no time and immediately attacked the giant, making the ref call for the match to start.

After a few blows, El Gigante managed to push Jay back and he tried to charge at him again, only to get clotheslined by the giant.

He then got him back up and applied a Body Slam followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

El gigante applied an elbow drop on Jay before getting him back up and placing him in a corner for a huge chop to the chest, making him groan in pain, followed by a corner choke.

After he let go of Jay, El Gigante took some momentum before hitting him with a Running Corner Body Splash followed by a Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

El Gigante putted his hands on the top rope as he walked on Jay's back, making him scream in pain and got off him once the ref counted to three.

Afterward, he dragged him to corner and climbed the second turnbuckle for a body splash followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

El Gigante was getting mad and irish whipped Jay to the opposite corner before running for another corner splash. However, Jay sent both of his feet in his face, making him turn around, and managed to land a Backstabber on his back.

The crowd started chanting: "All hail the king!"

Once he got back up, Jay started smashing El Gigante against the ropes and tried for an irish whipped which got countered. However, as he bounced back, he hit the giant with a forearm smash which didn't had a lot of effect.

El Gigante tried to clothesline him, but he dodged and, as he bounced in the ropes, caught him with a Sitting Spinebuster followed by a scream and a huge cheer from the crowd.

He then applied his King's Lock on the giant, making him groan in pain as the crowd chanted: "Tap out!"

Suddenly, Fr0st Sh4dow got on the apron and distracted the referee. Jay let go of the submission hold and went to push him off the apron.

He then exited the ring and waited for Fr0st to get up before hitting him with a clothesline and tapped in fans' hand at ringside before getting back into the ring.

He walked toward El Gigante, but before he could do anything, he grabbed him by the throat and managed to hit a Chokeslam.

He then grabbed him by the throat and got him back up to apply another Chokeslam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The ref called for the bell.

"Here is your winner, EL GIGANTE!"

The crowd gave a mix reaction as Fr0st came in and El Gigante decided to apply a third and last Chokeslam to Jay.

"That was heck of a match!" Joey said.

"Jay would have won if it wasn't for Fr0st!" Bobby said.

"He has never been a fair player. And stay with us as the newly J2Red will tae on UCW Ultra Team Champions The Superheroes for the title after this commercial break..."


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hero)**

"The following contest is a tag team match scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Ultra Team Championship! Introducing first, from Hero City, they are the UCW Ultra Team Champions, Little Tornado, Josey, THE SUPERHEROES!"

The crowd cheered for them as they arrived on stage and started exchanging high fives with fans. They then entered the ring where they made a superhero pose before Little Tornado removed his cape.

 **(Code Red)**

"And the challengers, the team of Big Red and "J2" Justin James, J2RED!"

The crowd booed them as they arrived on stage and started showing off. They then walked into the ring and threw insults at the Superheroes before the ref showed the title belts and called for the match to start.

Big Red and Josey started off and walked around before locking into a clinch followed by Red grabbing Josey from behind by the waist.

However, he managed to push him back with his huge butt. Big Red was surprised as the crowd laughed at him and got angry before locking into another clinch.

Josey managed to push him into a corner and gave a chop to his chest, getting a "WOOOO!" from the crowd.

He then putted him in his corner and tagged Little Tornado before they both irish whipped him in the ropes and applied a double Flapjack followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Little Tornado jumped in the ropes and on big Red with a Springboard Leg Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

He got Big Red back up and tried to irish whip him with the ropes, but he reversed it and Tornado tried to jump on him with a Crossbody, but he grabbed him in his arms.

He then applied a Swinging Side Slam into a Backbreaker. Afterward, he got him back up and applied three Body slams followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Big Red tagged Justin and held Tornado, allowing him to punch him in the stomach before getting into his corner.

Justin then applied a Russian Leg Drop, making himself roll backward and jumped his legs on the top rope to make a flip on Tornado (like Christopher Daniels) followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As he tried to get him back up, he started punching his face many times. As he went for a strong smash, James dodged and caught him with a Inverted Facelock Backbreaker followed by a Neckbreaker slam (like The Miz) and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Justin tagged Big Red who caught Tornado with a powerful clothesline. He then putted him into a corner and shook his arm before hitting a corner clothesline followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Big Red then waited for him to get back up before going for his Red Bottom, but tornado resisted and turned it into a STO.

The crowd started cheering for him as he finally managed to tag Josey in who charged into big Red with a shoulder tackle followed by another.

As he retreated into a corner, Josey charged into him with a corner splash followed by a Double Underhook Suplex and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He then climbed a second turnbuckle and tried to jump on him, but he rolled out of the way, letting him crash on his belly.

Big Red then tagged Justin James who started smashing the stunned Josey. He then ran into the ropes, only for Josey to catch him with a Samoan Drop.

Big Red suddenly got back in the ring and charged at Josey who dodged and clotheslined him outside the ring.

Little Tornado then got on the top turnbuckle and jumped on him straight on the outside.

Suddenly, James caught Josey from behind with a roll up.

"1!...2!...3!"

The ref called for the bell as the match ended and James ran out of the ring.

"Here are your winners and new UCW Ultra Team Champions, J2RED!"

The ref brought them their belts as they looked happily at the Superheroes who looked in disappointment from the ring.

"I can't believe it; J2Red won the titles while they justly started!" Bobby said.

"The Superheroes' reign will have lasted for only a month." Mickey added.

"Don't worry; you know there's always their revenge match."

"Anyway, following this commercial break, Iris Black will take on Vanessa Voorhees in a Hardcore Match for the Hardcore Goddess title."


	5. Chapter 5

**(No more words)**

"The following contest is a Hardcore Match for the UCW Hardcore Goddess Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Ol Pensaloca, Florida, IRIS BLACK!"

She arrived on the stage and made a little dance before taking a pose, making fireworks going off and started walking toward the ring while examining the weapons around the ring and entrance before getting inside the ring and waiting for the opponent.

 **(Living dead girl)**

"And her opponent, from Crystal Lake, she is the UCW Hardcore Goddess Champion, VANESSA VOORHEES!"

She arrived with the title on her shoulder and her mask on her face. She slowly walked toward the ring before getting on the apron and flipping in. She then glared at Iris for a moment before giving the belt to the ref who showed it and called for the bell, starting the match.

The two girls glared at each other for a moment before Iris tried to hit Vanessa who dodged and replied with a Walking Side Slam.

As she retreated into a corner, Vanessa charged into Iris with a corner clothesline and then tossed her outside the ring before getting out too.

She then grabbed her and irish whipped her into the security barricade, making her groan in pain on the floor.

Vanessa then walked over to a weapon table and looked at the different weapons before taking a steel chair and walking back toward Iris.

She tried to hit her with her steel chair, but she moved out of the way, letting her hit the barricade which caused a pain in her hands and she let go of the chair.

Iris then grabbed a crowbar and smashed Vanessa's stomach with it followed by another strike in the back.

After giving her three more crowbar strikes on the shoulder, Iris grabbed Vanessa and slammed her head against the steel pose, busting her open and making blood flow on her face.

As Vanessa rolled back into the ring, Iris searched for another weapon and took a trash can before getting into the ring. She then waited for Vanessa to get back up before smashing her head with the trash can.

She then putted the trash can between two turnbuckles of a corner and tried to send Vanessa into it, but she reversed it and made her charge head first into the trash can.

Once she turned around, Vanessa kicked her in the stomach and applied a Twist Of Fate followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Vanessa got Iris back up and applied a Suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

She then waited for Iris to get back up and grabbed her throat for a Chokeslam, but she broke free and rolled out of the ring.

Vanessa tried to grab her between the ropes, but she took the steel chair used earlier and smashed Vanessa's face with it.

She then searched under the ring and took out a barbwired table which she putted on between the apron and the security barricade.

She then took a barbwired bat from a table and walked back into the ring to surprise Vanessa with a smash to the stomach with her weapon followed by a Cena Suck and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Iris then ran into the ropes and jumped on Vanessa with a Lionsault, but didn't went for the pin as she instead climbed a top turnbuckle.

Suddenly, Vanessa got back up and grabbed her by throat before Chokeslamming her outside on the barbwired table she herself setted.

The crowd chanted: "Holy shit!"

After a moment, Vanessa walked outside and brought back Iris in for the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Vanessa waited for Iris to get back up before grabbing her throat and connecting with the Chokeslam for good this time.

She then got her on her shoulders for the Tombstone Piledriver, but stopped as Lexis Vaughn suddenly errupted from the crowd and got into the ring.

She kicked Vanessa in the stomach and applied a Snake Stunner. As she turned around, Iris kicked her in the face with her Diamondcutter followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The ref called for the bell as the match ended.

"Here is your winner and new UCW Hardcore Goddess Champion, IRIS BLACK!"

Lexis held her hand in the air as she lifted her new title belt.

"No fair! Lexis interfered in this match!" Bobby said.

"It's hardcore; everything is allowed." Joey said.

"Yeah. Anyway, say with us as Johnny Storm will take on James Stark for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship after this break..."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Before I forget)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the UCW Cruiserweight Championship! Introducing first, from Sacramento, California, he is the UCW Cruiserweight Champion, JAMES STARK!"

He arrived on the stage and showed some martial arts moves before getting in the ring where he showed his title belt before waiting for his opponent to come out.

 **(Grim Reaper)**

"And the challenger, from Aberdeen, Washington, JOHNNY "THE ZOMBIE" STORM!"

The crowd cheered as he made an entrance like The Undertaker and, once in the ring, glared at James as the ref showed the title belt and called for the match to start.

Johnny walked toward James who kicked him three times to the right leg before he replied with a knee strike to the stomach.

He the irish whipped him in the ropes and ducked twice before Dropkicking him and following with the pin.

"1! KICKOUT!"

He irish whipped him in the ropes again and bent down, only to receive a kick from James who followed with a clothesline.

James then got Johnny back up and sent four Knife Edge Chops followed by a fifth that knocked him down.

He then got him back up and applied a suplex and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

James then climbed a top turnbuckle to go for a high-flying manoeuver, but Johnny suddenly jumped on to catch him.

However, James headbutted him which made him fall back in the ring. However, he quickly got back on the turnbuckle to catch James with an Hip Toss from the top turnbuckle.

He then waited for him to get back up before jumping on him with a Moonsault from the top rope, followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

The two men slowly got back up as James tried to clothesline johnny, only for him to dodge and catch him with a Jumping DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny got James on his shoulders for his GTS, but he managed to reverse it into a Hurricanarana.

He then ran into the ropes to dodge a clothesline from Johnny and catch him with a Headscissors turned into a Fujiwara Armbar submission hold.

After a moment, Johnny managed to grab the rope to force James to let go of him, though the damage has already been done to his arm.

James then grabbed him and tossed him shoulder first into the steel pose between the turnbuckles which made him fall on his back while holding his shoulder in pain.

James looked down at him for a moment before walking toward him and getting surprised by a Hell's Gate submission hold.

James struggled in the hold for almost 40 seconds before flipping to turn it into a pinfall.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The two men quickly got back up and Johnny surprised James with a Superkick followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny was getting tired and putted James' face between his legs for a Powerbomb, but he made him flip back and he landed on his feet.

As soon as the two men turned around, Johnny grabbed James by the throat and applied a Chokeslam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Johnny got James back up and irish whipped him in the ropes. He then lifted him in the air and got caught by a Lifting Dropkick which was strong enough to knock him out of the ring.

James then climbed a top turnbuckle and waited for Johnny to get back up before jumping on him with a Moonsault. After taking back from the high-flying move, James got Johnny back in the ring.

As Johnny got on his knees, James ran into the ropes and hit him with a Shining Wizzard followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

The crowd started chanting: "This is awesome!"

James got on a top turnbuckle and waited for Johnny to get up before jumping on a Diving Crossbody which Johnny reversed and held him in his arms.

He then lifted him on his shoulders and managed to connect his GTS. James, stunned, then bounced back in the ropes and hit a Nightmare Elbow in Johnny's face, knocking both of them down.

The ref started counting them down and they both got back on their feet by the count of 9 and started exchanging blows.

Eventually, Johnny got James on his shoulders for another GTS, but James landed behind him, pushed him in the ropes and hit a Nightmare Elbow on the back of his head. He followed with the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The ref called for the bell as the match ended.

"Here is your winner and still UCW Cruiserweight Champion, JAMES STARK!"

The crowd cheered for him as he got back up and took his title belt. He then shook hands with Johnny and celebrated together.

"That was really some Cruiserweight action, Joey! I can understand why the crowd love them so much."

"Yup. I'm sure the next match'll be interesting too after this commercial break..."


	7. Chapter 7

**(Not Afraid)**

Mario Sanchez arrived on the stage with a microphone and clapped in some fans' hands as he walked into the ring, ready to talk.

"Hello, Rio de Janeiro. I know we're in the city that loves to make party and all, but I'm gonna make this fast and short. I recently challenged the ultimate wrestler Tank McTavish to a match and he told me yes. So, I would like if you could come out right now to make this match, Tank."

He dropped the microphone and waited for Tank to come out.

 **(Electric Romeo)**

Tank McTavish came out and glared at Mario, who removed his t-shirt, before running into the ring where the two men looked at each other face-to-face. The ref then called for the match to start.

The two men locked in a clinch which Tank easily won by pushing Mario into a corner before he looked at him in surprise.

They were about to lock into another clinch, but Mario then grabbed Tank's waist from ebhind. However, he managed to make him flip forward before applying a clothesline.

He then got him back up and irish whipped him in the ropes for a Back Body Drop. He then went into a corner and waited for Mario to get back up as he charged his Spear.

Once Mario turned around, he charged, only to get surprised by a Spinebuster. He then made him sit to apply his FU Gunner followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Mario then got Tank back up and applied a Perfectplex with a pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

He then waited for Tank to get back up before going for his Great Fall which he countered and tossed Mario outside the ring.

He then ran on a top turnbuckle before jumping on him outside the ring which surprised the crowd. He then brought him back into the ring and applied a Running Powerslam followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Mario retreated into a corner, Tank charged at him, only to receive his two feet in the face. Marion then got on the second turnbuckle and jumped on Tank with a Diving Bulldog.

He was then about to smash him, but he caught him on his shoulders and applied a Death Valley Driver and got back into a corner for his Spear.

As he charged, however, Mario dodged, letting him charge shoulder first into the steel pose. He then caught him with a roll-up.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mario then quickly locked him into a Texas Cloverleaf submission hold. It took 25 seconds before Tank could catch the ropes, forcing the break.

Mario then imitated Tank and charged for a Spear, only to receive a Superkick in the face followed by a true Spear and the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

Tank got Mario on his shoulders for a F10 which Mario reversed into a DDT. He then made Tank kneeling and applied a Snap DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

Tank quickly grabbed him on his shoulders for his F10 which Mario countered and managed to apply his Great Fall with the hopefuly victorious pin.

"1!...2!... KICKOUT!"

Mario was getting desperate at Tank's resistance.

He was about to go for another Great Fall, but Tank landed on his feet and charged into him with another Spear.

He then lifted Mario and made a big strength demonstration by Powerbombing him five times. He then got him on his shoulders to apply his F10 followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

The ref called for the bell as the match ended.

"Here's your winner, "The Ultimate Wrestler" TANK MCTAVISH!"

He climbed a top turnbuckle and cheered with the crowd as the titantron turned to 16-0.

"And sixteenth victory for our ultimate wrestler!" Joey said.

"You know, I think this match was a good warm-up before our main event."

"Indeed, stay with us as Martin Freund will dfend the Epix Heavyweight title against Shinji Honda after this commercial break..."


	8. Chapter 8

**(Raisonnance)**

"The following contest is for the UCW Epix Heavyweight Championship! Introducing first, the challenger, from Tokyo, Japan, SHINJI HONDA!"

He arrived wearing a kind of white and green Japanese mask and robe. He walked to the ring where he removed his mask and hooked it to a steel pose and did the same to his robe afterward.

 **(Head Crusher)**

"And his opponent, from Spit, Croatia, he is the UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, "The Headcrusher" MARTIN FREUND!"

He arrived on stage and clapped in fans' hands before getting into the ring to show his title belt which he gave to the ref before turning to Shinji. The ref called for the bell and the main event started.

Shinji bowed in respect and Martin did the same before they both got in fighting position.

Shinji threw kicks which Martin blocked with his forearms before eventually smashing his opponent into the ropes and throwing him outside the ring.

He then got on the apron and waited for Shinji to get up before running on him with Diving DDT.

The crowd already started chanting: "Holy shit!"

Martin brought Shinji back in the ring at the count of 6 and, as he rested in a corner, he charged into him with a corner splash followed by a suplex in the corner and the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Martin then tried to lock him in his Crossface, but Shinji managed to counter it into a Back Suplex. As Martin got back up, he caught him with a Spinning Heel Kick followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Shinji then made him flip into a sitting position before sending a dropkick to his back, making him groan in pain.

He then ran into the ropes and hit him with a Jumping Elbow Drop followed by another pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

He waited for him to get back up before going for his Roundhouse Kick which he dodged and pushed him into a corner. Martin then charged, but Shinji moved out of the way, letting him collide.

He then tried to charge at him with a Double Knee Strike in the corner, but Martin also moved out of the way, letting him hurt his knees.

As Shinji turned around, Martin clotheslined him. He followed with an Arm-crossing German Suplex.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

However, Martin didn't let go and went for three German Suplexes before screaming: "Suplex City, bitch!"

He then irish whipped Shinji in the ropes, but he ducked and then hit him with a Spinning Heel Kick.

Afterward, he climbed a top turnbuckle and waited for Martin to turn around before hitting him with a Missile Dropkick followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Martin got back up, Shinji quickly hit his head with a Roundhouse Kick followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Shinji walked toward Martin, he suddenly locked him into a Crossface submission hold. It took 15 seconds before Shinji could reach the ropes and force the break.

Martin the made him lay down before climbing a top turnbuckle and jumping on him with a Diving Elbow Drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Martin then climbed another top turnbuckle to go for another Diving Elbow Drop, but Shinji quickly made him fall on his parts (ouch!).

He then climbed up and applied an arm drag from the top turnbuckle and applied a Back Suplex from there. The two men were laying down in exhaustion after that.

As they slowly got back up, they started exchanging blows before both running into the ropes and clashing with a Crossbody which knocked them down.

The crowd started chanting: "This is awesome!"

Once they were back up, Shinji tried to hit another Roundhouse Kick on Martin who dodged and lifted him up on his shoulders to apply an Electric Chair followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Martin kicked Shinji in the stomach and positioned him for his Headcrusher, but he managed to get free and kicked him in the stomach to follow with a One-legged Bulldog and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Shinji got behind him and waited 'till he got on his feet before locking him into a Cobra Clutch submission hold.

He slowly got down and, as he seemed to be unconscious, the ref lifted his hand and let it fall down, counting one. He did the same again, counting two. A tgird time and...Martin lifted his hand in the air.

He then managed to open Shinji's arms and grabbed his right one to apply his Crossface once again.

Shinji desperatly fought to break free, but after one entire minute, he had no choice but to tap out.

"Here is your winner and still UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, "The Headcrusher" MARTIN FREUND!"

The ref brought him his title belt which he then rose in the air as the crowd cheered for him. He then helped Shinji back up and the two friends hugged before raising their hands together.

"That was a great match! These guys showed some fighting spirit!" Joey said.

"I think that's a PPV Rio will remember for a long time!" Bobby added.

"That was UCW World War, ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again for more UCW events!" Joey said as the show ended.


End file.
